


Empress Kalasin Illiniat

by Tamari



Series: exile [2]
Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Background Relationships, Carthak, Forum: Goldenlake, Gen, Wordcount: 200
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamari/pseuds/Tamari
Summary: Kalasin cannot start with a blank slate, but she can start again. / Part 2 of 3.
Relationships: Kaddar Iliniat/Kalasin of Conté
Series: exile [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847308
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Empress Kalasin Illiniat

When Kalasin takes Kaddar as her new husband, she takes Carthak as her new land.

She trades the Olorun for the Zekoi, the Grimhold Mountains for the Demai, her beloved Corus for Thak City. Carthaki deserts stretch further than the Great Southern Desert, and the air burns hotter and wetter than summer in King’s Reach.

Kally keeps her wild Emerald Ocean. She watches the waves crash against the coast of Thak’s Gate, the same white foam as in Port Caynn and Pirate’s Swoop. She imagines that the kelp and shells strewn across the rocky beach have come from her home, borne on the currents. She imagines that the salty breeze streaming through her hair has tugged at Lianne’s embroidered gowns, or guided Vania’s arrows true to the mark.

Each month, it becomes easier to see Thak City distinct from the echoes of Corus. When Empress Kalasin walks the streets, her people bow deeper. In the palace, the taste of destruction lingers, ten years later. So does the taste of slavery.

Princess Fazia forbids Kalasin to start schools on the estates. She does anyway, and Kaddar only smiles. Kally lets herself fall in love again — with Kaddar, and with Carthak.


End file.
